Perceptions Of Truth
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Jake always thought he was stronger than Renesmee Cullen he is about to find out how wrong he is, how will he deal with the truth. The better question is can he cope with the change.
1. A cry for help

One year after The Volturi came to Forks, Renesmee Cullen hit her second growth spurt in 2009 at age 8 she grew to into a teenager virtually over night, so it became necessary for Edward, Bella and Renesmee Cullen to move up to Denali, Alaska that was nine years ago. The other problem at the time was with every passing day as Renesmee grew the adoption cover story became a little less believable because by the time was 8 she looked 15 and Neisse looked more like Bella's twin not her daughter and ultimately that's what decided the move to Denali. "The need to hide the family secret!" That and they wanted to give their daughter the gift of time.

The year is 2027 Renesmee Cullen is now 18 years old in human terms and is a also senior in high school she is a recent transfer from Denali High School in Alaska as of the beginning of this year. The reason for the transfer you may be asking yourself is her grandfather Charlie wanted to see her graduate from Forks High.

Even though Renesmee was never the most patient of people she went to her father a week ago to ask him for her birth certificate. Finally deciding to go to Edwards study herself in their family home. Renesmee's senior project was a detailed family tree of the Cullens. She was aloud to start drivers ed classes providing by the middle of the class she hand in some proof of age,so she poked around for her birth certificate in her fathers desk spotting a file folder with her name on it. The project was due by weeks end and it was wednesday night.

Renesmee thinks to herself _This must be what dad meant to give me._

Opening the folder Renesmee starts flipping through the pages of the file folder until she finds what she is looking for. Along with the birth certificate, Renesmee finds a secondary document with the heading one that reads. There on the paper in bulleted and bold print she reads the last heartbreaking line

IMMORTAL DHAMPIR CHARACTERISTICS

A small number of Dhampir's are immortal and stop aging completely in their twenties. These Dhamir's are the result of breeding between a vampire and a magical human.

If a Vampire successfully breeds with a magical human, then the resulting offspring is a Psychic.

Dhampir's need to consume a steady supply of both food and blood. The volume is greater whilst they are under the age of 18 Immortal Dhampir's require a greater proportion of blood to food than Mortal Dhampir's

**Most Dhampir's have the ability to breed with humans and magical humans, however, immortal Dhampir's are sterile.**

The more Renesmee read the letter the sicker it made her feel and the more angry she became, reading the last comments for the third time as if marking off a checklist in her head, Renesmee breaks down into tears as her rage gave way to sorrow. Through the imprinting/symbiotic bond that both she and Jake share was passive up to that point they could still share private moments when they wanted to. Jake feels a sudden and dramatic shift in the depth of Renesmee's mood, the extreme fear and sorrow he felt as the bond forced itself open. Jake starts walking at first gradually picking up the pace not paying attention to where his feet are taking him, he started sprinting down the road to her side from La Push changing to wolf form on the fly so he can run faster. The only thing Jake knew was he had to reach Renesmee's side. 15 minutes later he walked into the small cottage and sees her face completely void of color blanch white clutching a document in her hand unwilling to let go of it!

1,224 miles away sitting on a bench near the The La Brea Tar Pits a raven-haired female vampire standing 5' 3" heard Renesmee's cry for help thinking _Such pain and torment _and decided to follow the cry to its source. The raven haired vampire chuckled as she stated "Maybe it's time Stregone Benefico met his maker..."

meanwhile back in La Push Jake looks at Renesmee her eyes were perfect circles and her pupils were the size of a pinpricks.

Looking at her knotted face Jake said "Renesmee..., baby what's wrong?" Taking her in his arms, he comforts her as best he can asking Renesmee, "What does the paper say?" Jake can feel Renesmee's body convulse against his chest as she sobs.

5 minutes later, his comforting embrace finally calmed Renesmee to the point she relaxed her vice-like grip on the piece of paper Jake takes it and glanced at it and understands his beloveds sorrow.

Hoisting Renesmee like a new bride into his arms Jake said softly "Come on let's get back to the main house..., Carlisle and Edward can sort this out... they have to answer to me on this one!" Jake spat

"Edward..., Edward Cullen..., get... your ass down here!" Jake roared as he burst through the front door to the home of Dr. Carlisle Cullen practically kicking it in along the way.

From the upstairs Jasper Hale could sense Jake's mood and in a blur of motion was down the stairs to the front door. Jasper knew Jake was just barely keeping his emotions under control he was on the verge of going wolf and tearing the place apart to get to the person, he seeks "Edward Cullen."

With Renesmee still in his arms, Jake asked, "Jasper..., where is he?" He said in anger

"Jake..." Jasper Said who was working feverishly to calm the Jake down repeated, "Jake..., calm down."

Jakes Forehead began to crease quickly as three lines formed across its length his eyebrows rose to a high arch and knotted simultaneously. The bridge of Jake's nose wrinkled and snarled as his eyes began to widen. Jake's pupils were the size of pinpricks as the blood vessels of the eyes became clearly visible.

Through her sobs, Renesmee told Jake in a weak voice "Not here Jake..., have it out with dad if you need to, but..., but not here... please... Please Jake"

Bella came down stairs with Edward her husband behind her asking, "Jake..., what's wrong?"

With a rage in Jakes, voice and holding Renesmee in one arm Jacob Black snarled loudly, "SHE READ THIS BELLA... I THOUGHT I KNEW PAIN UNTIL I FELT HER SORROW..." Handing the paper to Bella, Jake sat Renesmee down on the sofa. Jake's thoughs raced as he tried to find a way to fix it finally the one thought he projected was, Since your reading my thoughts Edward read this _Meet me outside, that way your wife and daughter don't have to watch while I kill you Edward Cullen._

Weather it was Jake's rage/anger toward Edward feeding on itself, or the tsunami of sorrow coming through the imprinting/symbiotic bond that both Neisse and Jake share or even his mounting concern for her or all of the above. At that very moment, the bones in Jake's hand started to move around and the muscles of his face started to twitch Edward looked at him asking "Jake can you stop it..., can you stop the transformation?"

"N-O" said Jake though a strained voice.

"Then run!" said Edward who gave Bella a knowing glance got the door open just in time for Jake to take three steps out the door screaming at the realization of what he had almost done. Leaping off the top of the landing Jake scream changes to an angry growl by the time he lands.

Jake in wolf form partially draws his ears back ageist its head as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly to slits with a grin across his lips. He lowered his head, his whole body tensed as the tail lowered, Jake in his wolf form moaned followed by a low yelp.

The wolf's ears perked up and moved forward its green/golden eyes were on wide open, the lips were-drawn back to an almost to smile while it wagged its tail happily.

"Go Jake, we will look after her..., I know it was almost Emily all over again." Edward told him "I can call Sam."

The wolfs mouth began to open as it drew its lips back tightly against its jaw exposing a very large set of "K9" teeth as is snarled loudly letting everyone in earshot know about his utter disdain at the very idea that he would lash out the at Neisse way Sam Uley had Emily. Jake's/the wolf's mood went from concerned for Neisse to pissed as a snarl turned to a distinctive and prolonged aggressive growl. "I understand..., but so will Sam, Jake." Looking into the wolf's eyes saying, "For ..."

The wolf lowered its head flattening its ears against his head with its eyes closed to slits and with a wide grin in letting out a fearful yelp of compliance.

Edward reached for his cell phone just as the wolf lets out a painful and palpable howl, inside the house in her mother's arms Renesmee cringed and her hands shook as Jake's pain echoed through their symbolic link running into the night air wolf's howl slowly faded

Three hours later Jake still in wolf form ran back into the front yard followed closely by Sam both men shifted back to human form as Sam told him "You're going to be fine Jake."

Running up the stairs, two at a time Jake met Edward who holding what looked like some kind of application form in his hand, and hands telling Jake "She was looking for a birth certificate for this?"

Jake looks at the form at the top in big bold letters it says

APEX DRIVING SCHOOL Application for Enrollment

Jake grumbled "She can already drive bet-" Jake was cut off by Edward finishing his comments saying "Drive better than a profession race car driver..., yes for the last three years..., she needs to prove to herself she can earn it Jake."

Renesmee steps outside to the landing saying "No blood.., guess that's a good sign." Taking a seat beside Jake who was about to speak when Renesmee put her hand over his lips and mouth saying with a week smile "I wanted to surprise you..., Jake" leaning into Jake, Renesmee told him, "I brought the forms home yesterday..., I had to leave them here so..."

"So I wouldn't find them," Jake said holding his head in his hands.

Dad that's not the only reason I went there "I needed information... for my senior project... the family tree..."

"Renesmee..." Edward grumbled "Not this Again..."

For the first time in a long time both Edward and Jake were in agreement with one another stating "Bad Idea Neisse"

"I know..." Said Renesmee "But I worked out a way to keep the secret and finish the project"

"Look!" Renesmee told them "All I need to do is name Carlisle after himself... the way a father names a son after a great-grandfather"

Edward thought it over turning the idea over in his head trying to find the holes in it, finally stating "It just might work..."


	2. Pain of Discovery

Nessie always thought she knew her place in the world; she was finally starting to come to terms with what imprinting meant. She was even looking forward to the possibility of being a mother However that one line from the page kept playing repeatedly in her mind, "**Most Dhampir's have the ability to breed with humans and magical humans, however, immortal Dhampir's are sterile." **Every time she thought about it her heart broke just a little bit more, the harder she tried to push it out of her mind the more prominent and overwhelming it became.

Five minutes later in the living room of the Cullen home Edward Cullen reads the unanswered question on his daughter's face as he tried to comfort his daughter Nessie telling her "Carlisle is due back from his hunting trip soon... then we will explain everything then Renesmee..., promise."

Thirty minutes later Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme walk up the steps to their home looking at the group. Esme looks at the grim look on her granddaughter face saying, "Everything will be fine... you will see!"

Carlisle the patriarch of the Cullen clan examined the old research notes, Nessie found in her father's study. Carlisle told Renesmee in his soft comforting voice "I can see why this would be upsetting..., after your mother conceived you..., we did have to face this possibility."

His words echoed in Renesmee's ears causing a flood tears to flow anew. Renesmee could feel another crack forming in her already broken heart.

Her father Edward told Renesmee "Nahuel's sisters..., Serena, Maysun, and Jennifer were the only other Dhampiresa we knew of are immortal's..."

Carlisle spoke up saying, "You're not an immortal Dhampiresa Renesmee..." There was a momentary glance between her father and her grandfather as Carlisle told her "if you were an immortal Dhampiresa there wouldn't be anything living for fifty miles."

Looking from her Father Edward to her Grandfather, Nessie was now even more confused than she had been. Renesmee's tear tracks staining still her cheeks she asked Carlisle "What do you mean Grandpa?"

Renesmee was in such a state emotionally she hadn't seen Jasper arrive let alone see him leaning against the door frame when he chimes saying "Bloodlust..., Renesmee..." Walking to Nessie's side Jasper told her "You've seen what we look like when we go without feeding!"" Jasper explained to his niece" Lowering his voice to the point where it's barely audible saying "The craving for human blood drives use to take ever more dangerous risks."

Jasper's abilities to influence mood was legendary among the Cullen's, how he could make a bad situation better just by entering a room his using innate ability to give comfort and that's what she needed. With tears in her eyes Nessie held out her hands to her uncle the way she used to when she was, a child Nessie asks Jasper "Please Jasper..., May I?"

Over the years as Renesmee grew, her gift grew with her, with careful practice Renesmee had learned to not only send memorys and emotions but receive them as well. Her primary problem was the same thing that plagued her mother Renesmee was a natural shield, and receiving meant lowering that shield to let the person in, a prospect that both excited and terrified her.

Jasper realized what she was asking and flinched trying to run away but the look of heartache on his nieces face as he turned away lingered in his mind along with the feeling of overwhelming sorrow rolling off her made him turn back to face her, then there was the desperate pleading in her voice as she said his name. Reluctantly Jasper gives in to his niece's request. As soon as Renesmee wrapped her arms, round Jasper giving him a hug and a squeeze she sees and feels everything Jasper kept locked inside himself for the first time. However, Jasper held off lowering the floodgate containing them until she was ready.

Jasper held Renesmee in his arms as her sobs caused her body to convulse slightly Jasper asked Nessie softly "Ready..."

"As I will ever be... under the circumstances uncle Jasper" Nessie told him through her sobs

Pulling her into him once again, Jasper said, "it will be alright...darlin"

With those images of Jasper, stalking and hunting people flooded Nessie's mind. She saw Jasper during the 1800s on the hunt for his chosen pray/meal for the night a fair-haired damsel. Renesmee could smell and even taste the human blood as it went down his throat even though the event itself took place over 160 years ago. Renesmee became more and more horrified with the events as they unfolded before her eyes, wanting to take her hands from Jasper's cheek but at the same time not wanting to and reveling in the taste of human blood.

Breaking the connection Jasper told her in his soft Southern drawl "Don't think less of me darlin..."

Renesmee felt her throat start to burn with thrust as the memory momentarily lingered, she could feel her gums starting recedeing in her mouth making her "K9's" look more like fangs than teeth. Suddenly her breathing quickened, and her eyes started to turn a deep shade of red. Carlisle looked at the condition his granddaughter and said "blood now" in an urgent tone of voice.

Renesmee was able to stave off her false cravings and said, "I'm alright Grandpa." Looking at Jasper, Renesmee said, "Never Jasper..., if anything I admire you for being able to give it up... the taste it's so..."

"Addictive?" Jasper asked her

With a weak smile, Renesmee replied "Yea..."

30 minutes later acting as though it was just another day at the beach she turned to Carlisle asking "Grandpa Carlisle... I need your help with a bit of forgery!" She exclaimed that one statement got Carlisle's attention quickly.

Carlisle looked at Nessie with a raised eyebrow and said, "Oh... why would you need forged documents"

"Well... I have this school project... we have to put together a family tree" Nessie told him. The look on Carlisle's face mirrored her father's when she first told him. "The thing is Grandpa Carlisle... without it I can't graduate"

Edward spoke up in his daughter defense saying, "Her idea for keeping the secret is well... ingenious"

Looking back at Nessie, Carlisle gave her the benefit of the doubt letting her explain, "We can't tell them your real age... can we"

"Certainly Not" Carlisle said the one worried thought in the forefront of his mind _I pray the Volturi don't see this as trying to expose vampires to the world_

Taking a moment to choose her words and frame it just the right way Nessie said." So... we keep your birth date the same as it is add a death date and name you after yourself." Even Esme was impressed with the simplicity and elegance for the plan saying, "So you're hiding in plain sight?"


	3. A New Day

Renesmee woke up the following morning naked in her in her father's old room in the main house, the events of the previous day had been so emotionally draining it took all her energy just to flop into the bed. Jake pulled the covers up over her tucking her in. He watched over her from a nearby chair sacrificing his back for her comfort Jake said, "Morning Nessie..., interesting dreams you had last night." Walking across the room to the bed Jake held his lower back stretching and asked her, "Do you always dream about drinking human blood?"

Nessie's face starts turning slightly darker as she said, "Sorry..., Jake" Shivering just from the thought of the memory she told him "Side effect of seeing Jasper's thoughts" Throwing off the covers Nessie asked "How did I get naked...?" Nessie looked at Jake the expression on her face said how dare you take advantage. Jake held up his hand saying "All I did was take of your cloths and put you to bed... you did have a nightgown here so..."

Crossing the room he took a seat on the bed and cupping Nessie's cheek in hand Jake asked her "What did you do..., Nessie?" She could hear the accusation tenor in Jake's voice. Nessie looked at Jake blank faced her anger begun to build her gut Nessie's "K9's" became more and more prominent almost as fang like as they were the prevous night her gums receded once more. Nessie spat through her teeth with displeasure as she clinched her jaw tightly "Do...; I didn't do anything" The tone in Nessie's voice was cold its tenor stated, "how dare you accuse me." Thinking he was stronger than she was, Jake decided to push his luck.

The heads of Jake's eyebrows came you heads forming a furrow at the bridge of his nose and horizontal worry lines had formed on his forehead when he asked her "When you reached out to me yesterday..., what did you do." Jake asked once again.

Nessie's hand clamped down tightly on the headboard, her voice slowly began rise as she told him "I needed you Jake... I- I don't know what I did... let alone how!" Nessie exclaimed as her head tilted slightly forward her voice broke and her accusing eyes glared at him from underneath her brows. The corners of Renesmee's lips turned down covering all but the tips of her fangs a knot formed between her lower lip and her chin pouting she repeated "I needed you... JAKE!" She said as she raised her voice rushing out the door.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Jake turned back to the bed noticing something was definitely wrong with the headboard itself. Looking as the pillow, he noticed a pile of fine dust, looking up to headboard Jake noticed a section about the size of Nessie's hand was missing. The one thought was on Jacob Black's mind was "It was taking all her self-control to not_"_ Rushing out the door trying to catch her, he thought, _I owe her a major apology_

Naked Nessie bursted through Rosalie door moments later Rosalie looked at Renesmee who was on the verge of tears by that point her forehead was forming horizontal creases the furrow that had formed between her brows was more pronounced. In an effort to regain her control, Nessie eyes shut tightly trying to calm down. A knot formed between her lower lip and chin as parenthesis lines formed on either side of her mouth framing it perfectly.

"Nessie what's wrong...?" Rosalie asked as she went to her dresser to get a t-shirt for niece to put on

"Truth?" asked Renesmee through tears "I think Jake is still just a bit afraid of you... He" Said Nessie trying to change the subject.

Patting her bed in a silent sign for Nessie to have a seat beside her Rosalie asked Nessie "What to talk about it?" The expression on Rosalie's face said what's the real problem is Nessie!

Renesmee sat beside her aunt on the bed saying, "Jake... he is so... he is such... I don't know"

Putting her arms round Renesmee, Rosalie said in a soft comforting voice "An Idiotic Man!"

Renesmee's eyes were as round and bulging as she looked down and to the left turning just a hint of crimson as she nodded her head in agreement. Renesmee calmed down and her vampiric traits started to disappear, so she looked more human. Rosalie sat next to her Renesmee for a moment thinking about her niece's predicament asking her, "What me to kill him for you?" Her aunt offered, Nessie could tell from the way she asked if she said yes Rosalie would be at his throat in a split second.

Renesmee's eyes went even wider as her pupils formed perfect pinpricks her brows knotted as she became slack-jawed saying emphatically "No..., it's just he accused me..., I don't know what I did..., let alone how."

"You didn't need question's and accusations... you needed comfort!" Rosalie told her in a soft voice pulling Nessie head into her shoulder. Rosalie knew Jake could hear every word she said and wanted to make sure Jake understood the consequences. Looking at Nessie, Rosalie told her in a motherly tone "Be right back... K"

Nessie noded an acknowledgment. Walking into the hallway to find Jake stood frozen there dead in his tracks asking Rosalie "Going to kill me now Rosalie"

"No Jake much as I'd like to..., it's not what she wants Jake." Rosalie's eyebrows were a mix of sad, mad and frowning, her eyes were alert, and her pupils were tangent and her mouth was askew. Jake could see just a hint of repressed rage as she told him disapprovingly "Make her cry like that again..., you have me to worry about...Dog" Jake could hear the emphasis on the last word and knew she meant every word of what she just said.

Jake swallowed slowly at hearing the word Dog, she hadn't called him that in years and even then it was because Rosalie was pissed at him for one reason or another

"I get it... break her heart..., I brake you" Jake stammered.

Rosalie tuned heading back to her room and Nessie, telling him "Good to know we understand one another." Turning back to look at Jake Rosalie stated, "I think we need the elders on this one..., Jake."

Out of the corner of her eye as she rounded the corner into her own room, Rosalie could see Jake nodding his head in agreement

Three hours later in the living room Edward Cullen and his daughter Renesmee were talking quietly in a corner when he tells Renesmee "After talking to Jake... I've asked Old Quill to stop by..., he will be here in a few moments..., and maybe he can give us some answers"

Renesmee woke up the following morning naked in her in her father's old room in the main house, the events of the previous day had been so emotionally draining it took it and took all her energy just to take her clothes off and flop into the bed. Jake pulled the covers up over her tucking her in. He watched over her from a nearby chair sacrificing his back for her comfort for her Jake said, "Morning Nessie..., interesting dreams you had last night." Walking across the room to the bed Jake held his lower back stretching and asked her, "Do you always dream about drinking human blood?"

Nessie's face starts turning slightly darker as she said, "Sorry..., Jake" Shivering just from the thought of the memory she told him "Side effect of seeing Jasper's thoughts"

Taking Nessie's cheek in hand Jake asked her "What did you do..., Nessie?" She could hear the accusation tenor in Jake's voice. Nessie looked at Jake blank faced her anger begun to build her gut Nessie's "K9's" became more and more prominent almost fang like as her gums receded once more. Nessie spat through her teeth with displeasure as she clinched her jaw tightly "Do...; I didn't do anything" The tone in Nessie's voice was cold its tenor stated, "how dare you accuse me." Thinking he was stronger than she was, Jake decided to push his luck.

The heads of Jake's eyebrows came you heads forming a furrow at the bridge of his nose and horizontal worry lines had formed on his forehead when he asked her "When you reached out to me yesterday..., what did you do." Jake asked once again.

Nessie's hand clamped down tightly on the headboard, her voice slowly began rise as she told him "I needed you Jake... I- I don't know what I did... let alone how!" Nessie exclaimed as her head tilted slightly forward her voice broke and her accusing eyes glared at him from underneath her brows. The corners of Renesmee's lips turned down covering all but the tips of her fangs a knot formed between her lower lip and her chin pouting she repeated "I needed you... JAKE!" She said as she raised her voice rushing out the door.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Jake turned back to the bed noticing something was definitely wrong with the headboard itself. Looking as the pillow, he noticed a pile of fine dust, looking up to headboard Jake noticed a section about the size of Nessie's hand was missing. The one thought was on Jacob Black's mind was "It was taking all her self-control to not_"_ Rushing out the door trying to catch her, he thought, _I owe her a major apology_

Naked Nessie bursts through Rosalie door moments later Rosalie looked at Renesmee who was on the verge of tears by that point her forehead was forming horizontal creases the furrow that had formed between her brows was more pronounced. In an effort to regain her control, Nessie eyes shut tightly trying to calm down. A knot formed between her lower lip and chin as parenthesis lines formed on either side of her mouth framing it perfectly.

"Nessie what's wrong...?" Rosalie asked as she went to her dresser to get a t-shirt for niece to put on

"Truth?" asked Renesmee through tears "I think Jake is still just a bit afraid of you."

Patting her bed in a silent sign for Nessie to have a seat beside her Rosalie asked Nessie "What to talk about it?" The expression on Rosalie's face said what the real problem is Nessie!

Renesmee sat beside her aunt on the bed saying, "Jake... he is so... he is such... I don't know"

Putting her arms round Renesmee, Rosalie said in a soft comforting voice "An Idiotic Man!"

Renesmee's eyes were as round and bulging as she looked down and to the left turning just a hint of crimson as she nodded her head in agreement. Renesmee calmed down and her vampiric traits started to disappear, so she looked more human. Rosalie sat next to her Renesmee for a moment thinking about her niece's predicament asking her, "What me to kill him for you?" Her aunt offered, Nessie could tell from the way she asked if she said yes Rosalie would be at his throat in a split second.

Renesmee's eyes went even wider as her pupils formed perfect pinpricks her brows knotted as she became slack-jawed saying emphatically "No..., it's just he accused me..., I don't know what I did..., let alone how."

"You didn't need question's and accusations... you needed comfort!" Rosalie told her in a soft voice pulling Nessie head into her shoulder. Rosalie knew Jake could hear every word she said and wanted to make sure Jake understood the consequences. Looking at Nessie, Rosalie told her in a motherly tone "Be right back... K"

Walking into the hallway to find Jake stood frozen there dead in his tracks asking Rosalie "Going to kill me now Rosalie"

"No Jake much as I'd like to..., it's not what she wants Jake." Rosalie's eyebrows were a mix of sad, mad and frowning, her eyes were alert, and her pupils were tangent and her mouth was askew. Jake could see just a hint of repressed rage as she told him disapprovingly "Make her cry like that again..., you have me to worry about...Dog" Jake could hear the emphasis on the last word and knew she meant every word of what she just said. Rosalie was Nessie onetime protector when she was a baby, and he had seen what Rosalie was capable of up close and personal when that army of newborns came to town a few years back and wanted no part of what she threatened.

"I get it... break her heart..., I brake you" Jake stammered.

Rosalie tuned heading back to her room and Nessie, telling him "Good to know we understand one another." Turning back to look at Jake Rosalie stated, "I think we need the elders on this one..., Jake."

Out of the corner of her eye as she rounded the corner into her own room, Rosalie could see Jake nodding his head in agreement

Three hours later in the living room Edward Cullen and his daughter Renesmee were talking quietly in a corner when he tells Renesmee "After talking to Jake..." I've asked Old Quill to stop by..." Renesmee's head and face rested against her father's chest when Edward said softly, "He will be here in a few moments..., and maybe he can give us more answers"

Without turning his head, Edward said to Alice "get the door would you." Alice did as Edward asked of her then disappeared up stairs quickly without any explanation. Old Quill and a woman with long Raven colored hair walk in. "My apologies..." the woman told Alice "Sometimes my presence has that effect..."

Smiling Old Quill looks at the gathered Cullen's saying, "This is Raven..., and she is the tribe's medicine woman!"

Alice slowly walks down the stairs wanting to be there for her niece she sits on the bottom step

Raven looks at the Cullen's, telling them "I know we have a truce..." Walking forward looking at Alice she tells them "I also know why you're fighting the urge to flee my presence here in your house" Raven's very presence nearly overwhelmed Edward as he asked Raven "Please explained"

"Part of my duties as medicine woman is to hunt your kind... kill them if necessary Mr Cullen" Raven explained with a lowered head "Not something I am proud of..., one of my ancestors was-bitten by one of your kind..."

"And lived" Carlisle said, "according to all the lore..., that's how a hunter is born"

Rosalie watches discreetly with a protective eye the comment about hunting and killing vampires put her on her guard and on high alert

Walking over to both father and daughter Raven asks with open arms, she said "Renesmee come here tell me about what happened."

After a two hour-long discussion about the events both Raven and Renesmee come back with Raven the tribe's medicine woman explaining "I think what we have here... is a case of empathic projection!" Looking at the Cullen's "because there has never been an imprinting like this before..., we had no way of knowing she could affect the imprinting bond."

Turning three shades of darker Renesmee asked Raven "When I get angry... why my "K9" teeth do start to grow?" Looking at Raven hopeful for an answer Renesmee waited for her response.

Raven pondered the question for a few moments Raven finally said, "That is the wolf influence... let me explain," said Raven taking a seat beside Nessie she told her "Because your imprinted to Jake a shape shifting wolf..." Looking at Renesmee Raven stated, "It was speculated by some of the tribes elders that you could take on some of the traits yourself... merely by channeling the wolf spirit"

"No" Raven said "Not exactly... however the first of our tribe to transform willed it to happen and it did!"


	4. Revelations

Thirty minutes later Jake walked down the stairs from the bedroom, blank faced his right eyebrow rose to a high arch and he looked at Raven quizzically wanting to know what he was walking into, his eyelids forming straight lines across his face with his eyes alert. His lips were straight lines with just a hint of an amused smile as he asked, "How did she-"

Shaking her head in disbelief at his question Raven said, "Jake..., you should have paid more attention in class..." Looking at Edward Cullen, Raven asked him "have any balloons I will need some visual aids for this..."

Alice fluttered in with a bag left over from one of the many graduation parties she has thrown over the years. Taking one of the gold balloons Raven blew it up then ties it off saying "Jake let's say this balloon is your aura" Taking a hairpin from her head she said, The barrier blocking the imprinting is tied to your aura." Popping the balloon Raven said "No more aura, no barer..., because there's no more fuel." Putting the hairpin back in her hair, Raven told Jake "Basically she shattered your aura Jake!" Raven told him

"OK... Raven, so its like putting gas in a car engine" Jake replied with a grimace not quite sure what to make of Renesmee's sudden jump in both strength and ability he asked. "Can she do that again... whenever she wants?"

With raised eyebrow Bella Cullen looked as his long time friend and suitor to her daughter cynically telling Jake "You're forgetting the nature of my daughter's gift Jake" Said Bella half-chiding Jake she said, "No one keeps her out!"

Smiling Raven said "I couldn't have said it better myself Bella..., Jake I wouldn't try any transformations for at least... one cycle of the moon!"

Jake grumbled, "I get it Bella..., but I don't have to like it..." He said crossing his arms over his chest "What about patrols... I do have responsibility's"

"Jake" Said Raven whose face took on a sense of supreme authority that only someone of her status in the tribe can, Raven's entire being changed in an instant, as she focused on her Medicine Woman persona as she said, "It will take at least that long for your spiritual equilibrium to return to normal." Jake could not help but notice how Raven's facial features changed from soft, pleasing to stern, and hard as a rock. Raven stated, "Are you questioning the judgment of the tribe's Medicine Woman... Jacob Black"

Shaking his head afraid to even speak at that moment he went outside, frustrated Jake shook grumbling as he walked down the stairs, "Leah's going to love holding this over me..." He knew what Raven said was true but he didn't have to like it saying "She will be teasing me for the next two decades"

Coming out of the trees as if on cue, she raced up the steps into the living room Leah said, "Someone mentioned my name Jake..."

Raven told Leah what had happened, still listening to Raven, Leah gave Renesmee a sideways glance and a worried look saying in a hushed tone "She is stronger than him" not that it mattered with her superior hearing Nessie heard every word as she let loose with a sly grin.

The one thought on Leah's mind _No wonder Jake tore out of the council meeting... I would to!_

"Looks like I will be here for a while" Leah announced to the group.

Leah looked at the Cullen's stating, "Theirs is a new scent in the woods... Your kind I think Edward... Whoever it is... they are hiding their presence"

Worried Edward asked Leah "Masking it...?"

"More like obliterating it Edward" Leah told them. The heads of her eyebrows rose to points and Worry lines ran the width of her forehead side to side, as Leah admitted openly "I almost missed it myself... Her gaze focused on Edward, Leah said "not a scent I recognize or can identify... unfortunately"

Edward saw the one part of Leah's story she she edited out for Bella's sake, _out by the cottage._

"Edward" Leah said, "It's at least two weeks old and it's well-traveled"

Edward said; "If they wanted to hurt us-" It was Carlisle Cullen who cut off his son finished and finished Edward's proclamation stating, "They would have done it by now!

"I don't like that whoever this is has been here for two weeks... and not..." Edward Spat as his eyes started turning red, the thought of another enemy to fight did not make him happy in the slightest.

Edward made a beeline for the door and the forest beyond, but not before being intercepted by his two adopted brothers Emmett and Jasper. It was Jasper who told him "You don't even know what your waking into... give it time"

Despite his brothers holding him back Edward was still moving forward when Carlisle Cullen stepped right in his path giving his son a look that said **stop** telling Edward "Son... like Jasper said you're walking into the middle of an unknown force... with an unknown number before you" Putting his hand on his son's shoulder "Don't be reckless" Carlisle told Edward.

"Would you have me do nothing father...?" Edward said with a snarl.

Looking to her sister Alice Edward asked her "Do you see anything"

"No... Just the opposite... son I wouldn't want you to act blindly" Carlisle told him "For now... let's wait and see"

Looking to her sister Alice Edward asked her "Do you see anything!"

Pressing her fingers to her temples Alice Told her brother Edward, "No... I haven't seen anything..." Pouting Alice said, "That's what bothers me... it's as if someone turned off or is blocking off my gift"

Leah was Jake's second in command and spent allot of time around Nessie and was a little protective of her, she didn't need to be bonded to Renesmee to see she was upset and in pain. Leah knew Renesmee's moods almost as well as Jake himself and she took Nessie aside.

Renesmee told Leah about her dreams; Leah looked at Renesmee telling her softly "If you couldn't have his child the imprinting wouldn't have taken place!" Leah gave Nessie a hug, she could truly sympathize with Nessie because she wanted what Nessie and Jake found more then anything in the world a place to belong, and someone to share it with.

Renesmee whispered something in Leah's ear that brought a tear to Leah herself. Renesmee turned to her father saying "Private stuff dad!" "All I was going to say Renesmee... was you amaze me!" Edward told his daughter.

Meanwhile at Edward and Bella's cottage a mysterious exotic looking brunette had entered and was examining Renesmee's senior project with great interest. Thinking out loud she said "An interesting solution young one..." she said with a smile stating, "I doubt Aro will appreciate the elegance or the symmetry of your solution as a whole" Putting the family tree back in its place on Renesmee's desk "Exactly where it was to the millimeter" she said "All he will see is the infraction..."

The mystery woman said "The only name missing from this Cullen family tree is mine as Carlisle's maker"

Shaking her head side to side the woman stated, "He always was a narrow-minded dolt", She said as she snatched up a piece of writing paper and pen off the desk to write a note later on she left the room the on her way to the front door.

The woman moved across the room in a flash, stepping out the door she said, "You don't know it yet Renesmee Cullen... you will soon have me as an ally..." With a silent chuckle the woman said "your grandfathers maker"


	5. Awakening The Bonds of Love

Three days later Somewhere in the Olympic Mountain range, on Raven's advice Jake and Renesmee Cullen had been camping getting to know one another again as an imprinted couple. Jake looked at Renesmee saying "The last time I was in this spot..., we were fighting the newborns!"

Through the bond, Nessie feels the impulse of fear and hears the thought. _How..., how did she?_

Sighing Nessie asked him, "Jake... do I really scare you that much?" Jake looked at Nessie trying to deny that her new found abilities do not freak him out or scare- him, "I am not scared of you Nessie...;" He told her "I am scared because you shouldn't have been able to do what you did."

Frustrated she ran out of the tent and camp trying to find a place to be alone forgetting that unlike her parents or Jake for that matter, she was not as immune to the cold as she liked to let people thinkas she ran though the night air. Nessie's body temperature ran higher than normal she still feels cold. Chasing her down Jake noticed the goosebumps start forming on her arm as he grabbed it saying "Come here rug rat." Having make there way back to camp Jake held open the tent flap setting into the sleeping bag extending his arms for Nessie to snuggle in.

A Knot appeared right at the bridge of Renesmee's nose and her eyebrows formed a straight line dividing her forehead from the rest of her face as she sits pouting "I'm not cold" she muttered stubbornly in frustration as her anger started to peak Nessie spat "What's the matter Jake... can't handle the fact I may be stronger then you!"

Grumbling Jake just said, "UM HUM... those goose bumps are what..." Pointing to her arm stating, "Figments of my imagination?"

Nessie stated emphatically "I'm not cold..., Pouting Nessie made a face and stated "I told you... I'm..., I'm nervous... happy now" Nessie stammered sticking out her tongue at Jake she started to walk away in anger yet again. "You and your mother" Said Jake have grumbiling, half growling as he chased after her.

Rounding on Jake, she glared at Jake hard enough to bore holes through his head Nessie, quipped back at his sharply commented in an angry raised tone of voice "WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER..., JAKE!"

Thinking fast Jake told Nessie "You both trip over your pride..., you're only half vampire Nessie, and you do feel cold."

Although not as strong as her mother or father if Renesmee made contact she could and would do damage. Walking out of the campsite Jake moved to stop her. Catching up to Nessie he pulled her aside so they were standing in-front of a large tree. Nessie wanted to be alone and she swung at Jake full force trying to punch him in the face, Jake himself barely managed to dodge it as her fist made contact with a nearby tree, hitting it so hard it left an imprint of her fist in the trunk. Jake could feel the wave of pure rage and hatred making its way through the bond directed right at him as Nessie spat through her gritted teeth "JAKE... YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF"

It was the last place Nessie wanted to be the biting wind made the choice for her as Nessie finally acquiesced laying back she stated emphatically "I'm still angry at you Jake... I just want to be warm..." Settling in to his arms Nessie stated "Knowing everything your partner feels..., is no picnic Jake."

"I know" Jake told her flatly.

"Jake I don't know..., exactly how I did it... like Raven said this is a one of a kind event." Nessie told him responding to his panic she feels coming from him through the emotional bond.

It was midnight several hours later when Nessie woke up with Jake wrapped round her like a blanket whispering "Jake..., Jake wake up I feel hungry" Half asleep Jake murmured "Beef Jerky... Backpack"

Nessie grumbled "Not that type of hunger Jake..." Rolling her blood-red eyes at him, with all the strength she can muster, she pushes her blood cravings thought bond to Jake _I need blood Jake... I need to go hunting... now_

No sooner had that thought shot through the imprinting bond Jake shot up in the straight asking, "Why am I craving blood!" Looking at Nessie Jake said "Your eyes... their"

Nessie cut him off saying, "Their red..., I can feel my gums starting to recede," Neesie stated, "I need blood Jake... now... unless you're willing to donate to the cause!" she said flatly

Stepping out of the tent in jeans and a one of Jakes sweatshirts, Nessie sniffed the air catching the scent of a Black Bear half way down the mountain and ran after it! Jake still in human form spat "I seem to remember this being easier when she small." He shifted on the fly to catch up to her... but the shift failed Jake finally remembered _No shifting for a month! _Jake could run pretty fast even in human form but as fast as he could run he ran even faster as a wolf.

Unbeknownst to ether Jake or Nessie from the shadows two unseen protectors were watching them together. The first woman said "She is quite graceful" The second woman said "Yes... she is mistress."

The first woman stated "Aro must never get his hands on her"

"Mistress" The woman said "Jane the female witch twin is in the area!"

"Let me deal with her" the first woman said. "Let the rest know the full coven will be needed"

"Yes Mistress" the other woman said and she was gone.

Jake thought he smelled the scent of two vampires but could not be sure he had spent so much time with the Cullen's he was becoming desensitized to the scent itself. When Jake did catch up to Renesmee 20 minutes later she was riding on the back of the 600-pound black bear, like it's a bucking bronco. The bear took its last step Nessie fed gorging herself on the blood. Cleaning the last of the blood from around her lips her bra fell Renesmee thinks to herself, as she looks round _Did I really sprint halfway down the Mountain? _Renesmee suddenly becomes aware of the fact that both Jake's Sweatshirt and her very expensive bra that Alice had bought her were both in tatters as she felt the cool breeze of the night air against her skin.

Jake looks at Nessie with a raised eyebrow saying "Ever think of entering a rodeo?"

"I think I would get disqualified Jake!" Nessie told him grinning proudly, "I don't think they let you eat your ride... and I think you need to keep your clothes on!"

Grinning mischievously Nessie looked at Jake saying "Race you back to the tent..., Jake no shifting!" That bad thing about being bonded is "No privacy"

I took Renesmee 30 minutes to finish her midnight snack before and now the bare-chested freshly fed Nessie sprinted back to camp.

Jacob Black suddenly became aware of the fact that Renesmee Cullen was no longer a little girl as he watched Nessie "The woman" sprint back to camp and the warmth of tent. Though the emphatic link Nessie could feel him looking at her and sent the thought back to him _Enjoying the view... Jake?_

Jake enjoyed watching the way she moved. A split second later, Jake was sprinting after her, he pushed one thought through back through the link at her_"You are not setting one foot in the tent until you wash up!"_

Teasingly Nessie responded through the link _You going to bathe me... Jake?_


	6. Tanya's Advice

The next day about noon when they arrived back at the Cullen's home, and it was two days to graduation today was senior skip day, Tanya and the rest of the Denali coven had come down from Canada it celebrate her graduation and Renesmee Cullen's 18 birthday that was one month later.

There weren't many places a half-vampire could call home, but Denali, Alaska was just that for Renesmee Cullen for the last nine years, over that time Tanya had become a type of confidant for Nessie when she couldn't go to any of the Cullen's for advice she would go to Tanya. The lingering scent on the wind brought her back to Denali, Alaska. Renesmee could smell Tanya's perfume and before she knew what she was doing, she was running flat-out at a pace that would make an Olympic runner envious Nessie was running a 30-second mile and not even breaking a sweat. Running into the clearing Nessie squealed, "Auinte Tanya... missed you"

Holding out her arms like an expectant mother waiting for her daughters return Tanya said, "It's only been one year... since you moved back here after staying in Alaska"

"Auntie Tanya!" Renesmee said, "Need to ask you something... not out loud..." Lowering her voice Nessie said "Jake's hearing is too good"

Jake didn't like that Nessie said that, he wanted to hear the rest of what she had to say because he was sure it was about him, although the bond between Renesmee and Jake was open Nessie had learned a few things like how to keep her segment her thoughts if for no other reason than privacy.

Leaning in Tanya asked "Is is about him!" looking over Renesmee's shoulder Tanya ask her " About Jake" Tanya already knew the answer was yes not because she could read her thoughts but because she could read people.

Renesmee replayed the scene of her running through the woods topless save for jeans her bra and the way it made her feel knowing that he was looking at her as something other than a child. Along with her own confused feelings, not quite sure what to do next

Cupping Renesmee's face Tanya told her "Those feelings are normal..." Looking into Tanya's golden eyes Renesmee asked her "You sure..."

Looking into the young woman's eyes Tanya told Renesmee "From what you just showed me... Jake was not looking at you like a little girl" Pausing Tanya told Renesmee "I am a thousand years old... the legends of the succubus are based on me."

That got Renesmee's attention as she asked, "So you know something about... boys..."

Smiling at her comments Tanya replied, "I know a lot about boys Renesmee" Tanya pulled her into her embrace.

"Thanks... Auntie Tanya" Renesmee said as she returned the embrace.

Tanya asked Renesmee about school jokingly Renesmee told Tanya "I can speak the languages Check and Russian better than the teachers" Renesmee told her "My language teachers are a little baffled..." She said with a chuckle "They can't figure out how I can speak so fluently... in a dialects no one has used in over a hundred years"

Tanya looked at Renesmee with a raised eyebrow asking her "What did you tell them?"

Shrugging her shoulders Renesmee said "I told them it was always spoken around the house... it wasn't a lie"

Tanya looked at Renesmee with a raised eyebrow reminding her "The reason why you picked up the languages so fast is you were reading me... if you recall"

Dhampiresa like Vampires can't blush per say but Renesmee's face turned just a shade darker as she shot back "I didn't know that I was"

Tanya stated "Renesmee... you were responding to phrases I hadn't spoken yet"

"Then once you figured it out... you had my dad listen in to be sure I was not cheating" Renesmee stated.

Tanya said "I did not and do not object to your using your gifts... but I do not want you to be dependent on them the way Aro is"

Slowly both Tanya and Renesmee strolled back to the house when Tanya commented, "You know... you could have gone to Bella...!"

Renesmee replied, "I know... its just... well taking to my mom about this... it's..."

"Weird" said Tanya

Renesmee huffed out the word "Yea... they have... a history"

Tanya asked softly "you mean Jacob and your mother...?"

Renesmee didn't say a word just nodded her head.

"Renesmee..." Tanya said "You came to me for advice... here it is... You and Jake need to talk to each other" Putting her finger on Renesmee's chest right over her heart Tanya stated "Listen with this... not with your head"

30 Minutes later Renesmee's father Edward came out holding a piece of paper with the name Renesmee Cullen written on it in elaborate script. What had Edward concerned was the note was written on Edward's own stationary he kept in the cottage. Renesmee looked at it as did Tanya who noticed the fancy wax seal was embossed with the letter "L"

It reads

I look forward to meeting you

**L **

In elaborate calligraphy script

Thanks to Edward's particular gift he knew exactly, what they were talking about before he came out he was good at masking his reactions but Tanya having read his face knew better telling Edward "Just girl talk"

Edward thanked Tanya for being there for his daughter.


	7. Lizette

Edward, Renesmee and Tanya walk through the door just as Alice stated "This is so frustrating..." Turning to look at his Adopted sister Edward asked "what...?" Pouting Alice said "Mid Vision it just turned itself off... like a T.V... Again"

Walking over to Alice, Eleazar Asked her "This has happened before"

"Yes" Alice said "Just before Jake and Renesmee went camping" Putting her fingers to her temples she said "it hurts my head!"

Eleazar pondered the problem for a moment before he said, "To cover your tracks as it were so Alice can't see that just takes leaving the choice to the last minute" Grabbing his chin Eleazar thought before saying "However, to completely obliterate any trace... that's another matter"

Crossing the room back to the sofa Eleazar stated to the group, "We are dealing with a Vampire if you will excuse the pun.. used to living in the shadows of history" Moving to where Carlisle stood telling the group "They are very old"

"Volturi...?" asked Edward.

Crossing the room, Alice crossed her arms over her chest "No..., not unless they added a woman to there presiding counsel."

Renesmee spoke up saying "Maybe it has something to do with this note I found in the mailbox" She showed it to Alice.

Taking the note Alice stated, "There is a connection... Frowning Alice stated "I am not Clairsentience... I can't get visions off of objects so I can't be sure" Suddenly Alice has another vision telling everyone "Volturi... representatives are coming"

Tanya spoke up saying "I'm more worried about this "L" person at least the Volturi we know something about...!"

The rest of the family debited the latest crisis, in a quite corner on the sofa Renesmee decided to take Tanya's advice and talk to Jake. Their camping trip was a good foundation but they weren't the same people they were. Nessie found out the benefit of the bond was you could say things to each other without being overheard. Even though Jake and Nessie hadn't said a word in the last 20 minutes they seemed to be communicating just fine.

Nessie said to Jake "I owe Tanya a big thank you" The fact that she spoke caught Jake off guard for a split second as he asked "Why ?"

Leaning in she gave Jake a kiss in the cheek Nessie said "She told me to listen with your heart..." Smiling she commented "What she left out was you'll learn to speak with your heart"

"Nessie" Said Jake softly "I don't think she left it out"

Elsewhere in the room Carlisle who had been silent until now said, "I agree... this "L" are they a friend or are they something else."

Bella, Renesmee mother was standing by the glass wall looking out into the yard at an exotic looking raven-haired woman standing 5' 3" with pale white skin looking right back at Bella. Having met the Volturi and the Romanian Vampires Bella knew one thing just by watching the way the woman moved, she was old, she was even paler than any other vampire she had ever seen including Aro.

When the woman spoke her voice was as soft as a whisper and as loud as a scream all at the same time. She was outside yet her voice filled the room as she spoke, "I mean you no harm Bella Cullen... I only wish to meet your daughter"

As the words echoed throughout the house every vampire in the room turned to the spot where Bella was standing. Moving at a speeds imperceptible to the human eye they all crossed the room Tanya looked at Bella asking, "Have you ever met her before?" Bella looked at Tanya telling her "No"

With a single glance at Kate, Tanya told her sister everything she needed to know. Kate moved round to protect both Bella and Renesmee as the all walked outside to meet this newcomer to Forks.

Looking at the group the woman singled out Kate and said, "interesting you're the only one with an offensive ability..." Taking a step forward the woman stated "time for introductions I think... my name is Lizette"

"To answer your question Bella... I am older than any member of the Volturi..." "even older than Vladimir and Stefan" Said Lizette smiling.

Walking toward Renesmee, Lizette was not surprised when both the Denali and Cullen coven's closed ranks to protect her.

Alice walked forward pressing her fingers to her temples asking, "Please... stop blocking my sight... it hurts!"

Extending her arm and hand in friendship to Alice "It was not your sight I was trying to block Alice Cullen, if you could sense me so could the Volturi tracker Demetri ... please accept my apology"

Carlisle said "explain... please"

"I have been a vampire since Middle to the the end of last ice age, Dr Cullen... the Pleistocene Era to be exact" Lizette said, "I have had many names..." Walking forward she said "More than even I can recall or count... the Greeks knew me as Nyx the goddess of the night"

"But back to the matter at hand!" Looking at Renesmee, Lizette stated "You are the one who has called me here... two weeks and four days ago I felt your cry of agony"

Renesmee took a step forward unafraid of Lizette she shot the thought though the bond _relax Jake I know what I am doing_. Turning her attention to Lizette, Lizette asked "You wish to know me little one... give me your hand..."

Jake watched the events unfold nervously he wanted to trust Nessie but at the same time she wanted to protect her, however how was he going to protect her from herself. Lizette pushed her life story though to Renesmee who suddenly stiffened. Lizette told them, "She is alright Bella it's a skill not unlike your daughter's ability"

Jake watched the events unfold nervously he wanted to trust Nessie but at the same time she wanted to protect her, however how was he going to protect her from herself. When Renesmee saw everything and came round, she looked at the newcomer and stated "Your're Grandpa's"

Looking at Nessie, Lizette told her "I will tell him in my own time." This time round it was Edward who suffered the effects of a headache as his ability's ere shut down. "That information it private Edward Cullen" Stated Lizette

Lizette turned to face her mother Bella saying "She is amazing... mom those images... they felt so..."

Grinning at her daughter Bella said "real... Nessie"

With just a hint of a French accent, Lizette said "What an orrible nickname..." Turning to leave Lizette stated "I will not keep you any longer... I appears as if I have interrupted a celebration"

Wanting to know more about the woman then the images has shown her Renesmee reached out to grab Lizette's arm without meaning to, she pushed her fears of the Volturi along with the images of all there faces to Lizette. Taking Renesmee's hand in her own Lizette said in fluent French "Permettez-moi d'inquiéter d'eux ... eh" Translation (Let me worry about them... eh)

It was her mother Bella that came to her daughter's rescue seconding her actions asking, "Lizette... stay... please"

They all walked, back to the house Carlisle asked Lizette "Are you from France?" Renesmee was slightly light headed from her experience was being carried bridle style by Jake and Nessie was enjoying every minute of it.

No, just lived there for the last century... Just as I stayed in London during the 1600s, like the Volturi I stay out of history's way. Lizette told him."

"Renesmee" Lizette said "Your hunting trip in the mountains was quite graceful to watch"

Jake spoke up saying "I thought I smelled Vampire"

"Zhacob Black I was hunting myself... the last time I drank blood was a century ago I only have to drink it every 100 years or so" Lizette told him.

With a wink and a nod Lizette said to Renesmee "remind me later I will tell you about the time I hunted Smilodon"


	8. Graduation day

Forks high school Graduation day, and everyone was there to see Renesmee Cullen graduate, Edward, along with his wife Bella. Carlisle and his wife Esme Cullen were there Of course Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen along with Rosalie Hale and the entire Denali coven or at least Tanya, Eleazer and his mate Carman and Kate with her chosen mate Garret.

The graduation ceremony took most of the day and the two family's walked out of the building at a leisurely pace by vampire standards. Jane one of the witch twins and member of the Volturi stated with all the authority she can muster "Renesmee Cullen come with me... NOW!" The implication being she does not have a choice in the matter. Lizette stood with the Cullen's and the Denali's by the front door to the school gave Renesmee a wink telling her "Be right back"

Jane who had been watching the exchange and heard what Lizette told Renesmee Cullen smugly "No... You won't." Jane smiled coyly at Nessie the expression on her face turned cold as she said "Your next."

Lizette turned her attentions back to Jane telling her "I am your enemy today young one... Renesmee Cullen will not be joining the The Volturi today or any other day"

Jane was fuming she did not like to be told no by anyone and decided to make this upstart pay for her interference.

Focusing her full attention on Lizette, Jane used her gift trying to make her burn saying "This is going to be fun" For the first time in a long time Jane was going to enjoy going all out torturing Lizette to death.

Beads of sweat started formed on Jane's brow and creases ran throughout her forehead from the strain alone. She began her practiced routine placing the one universal fear that both vampires and humans share in her mind "Fire!" Lizette didn't even loose her stride. With every step, Lizette took she defied the witch twin. Jane's anger overflowed all the more, as she began to mutter in rage, "No, no, no... Not again"

To everyones amazement Lizette just kept walking forward on the grass as if nothing was happening at all commenting to Jane "Really, you're fighting me with magic tricks and illusions!"

Back at the doorway to the school, Tanya turned to Eleazer asking him, "Is she shielding...?" Eleazer stated "No she is not Tanya" Both Tanya and Eleazer shared a knowing glancing looking at one another each having the same thought "Who is she, what is she" as Eleazer commented "She is taking the full brunt of Jane's attack it's just not having any effect"

Shaking her head back and forth in disbelief, as she closed the distance between Jane and herself Lizette posed the question to Jane, "Do you know why your illusion failed...? Zhane...!" Moving forward a few more steps forward asking Jane "why I am not curled up on the ground in ball pain...?" Stopping mere inches from Jane's face Lizette told her softly "It failed because I saw it for what it was... smoke and mirrors, a miss direction" Lizette told her "Go back you your master Aro"

Lizette walked back to the group as Jane just stood there defeated trying to figure out what just happened. "Zhane" Lizette said, "I suggest you take my advice and use your opportunity to leave... while you can" Rejoining both the Cullen's and the Denali's Lizette turned to face Jane once more amending her earlier statement shooting her a coldhearts glance telling Jane "While i am still in a mood to let you leave"

Jane may be arrogant but she was far from stupid as Lizette turned round, Jane was gone in a blur of motion.

Renesmee stood there still in her graduation gown exactly where Lizette had left her, slack-jawed with bulging eyes wanting to know how her new friend was able to resist Jane so completely but afraid to ask.

Looking at the group Lizette stated, "If it's a trap, there is no threat..." Turning to face her Lizette said, "Renesmee... once you see the illusion for what it is... the illusion falls away and it can't harm you no matter how real it may seem."

"Very True" Said Lizette

5 minutes later Angela Weber one of Renesmee's teachers and an old friend of Bella's from her days in high school walked up in the parking area shouting "Bella... Bella Cullen"

"Hey Angela..." Said Bella

"I know it's a cliché Bella... but you really haven't aged a day... what's your secret?"

Thinking fast Bella said, "The usual Angela ... I eat right... Bella thought to herself _a blood diet mostly_... its genetics," she told her.

Looking from Renesmee to Bella and back again Angela stated, "Well if I didn't know you as well as I do Bella... I would swear you and Renesmee were twins not mother and daughter"

Meanwhile back at the Cullen home, Alice had slipped out of the ceremony a few minutes early to prepped the house for a party. However, Alice was nowhere near ready when Lizette showed up.

Lizette asked Alice "What can I do!" Alice outlined what she needed to be done for the party. Alice was fast but Lizette moved at a speed so fast that even Alice was having problems tracking her movements by eye.

Alice looked at Lizette asking "When do you plan on telling Carlisle your his maker"

"After Renesmee's party" Lizette told Alice. With that Lizette was off in a dash resuming her decorating dutys.

Between the two of them, they did a day's work in 30 minutes.

It was still a few hours till the party but Alice had the house cordoned off like a crime scene and although the decorations were done she still needed to take care of both Jake and Renesmee's attire for the night. The family was about to go in the house when Alice chirped "Go Hunting... I still have work to do."

Grinning Lizette looked at both Jake and Renesmee saying "coming... I'm in the mood for Cougar maybe Bear "

Jake looked at Lizette skeptically "Zhake... if I wanted to kill you I could have done that when you were high in the mountian's... when you were alone" said Lizette.

Turning to face the forest Lizette over her shoulder looking back at the couple "besides I have never met a coven who make this a lifestyle... most of the time its simple survival."

Walking to the forest Lizette "Zhake... Myself and my sire were not the only vampires in the woods that night, so was our friend Zhane but we kept her away."

30 minutes later Lizette, Jake, Renesmee were hunting and being shadowed by Edward who didn't quite trust Lizette at least not 100% at any rate, Lizette knew Edward was there but didn't make a big deal out of it as she listened for her pray. Looking at the rock outcropping Lizette started to run with the grace of a black panther as she vaulted into the air she briefly struggled with a cougar but managed to sink her teeth in as she holds onto the carcass carrying it down like a sack of potato's feeding on the way down to earth.

Renesmee looked at her new friend asking "How did you find it so quickly"

Discarding the cat near a wolf den Lizette said "I've been hunting big cats for a very long time..., if you recall I told you I once hunted Smilodon" Pointing to the den Lizette said "watch" The mother She wolf came out of the den and gave the Cougars carcass a sniff before she dragged it back into the den itself. Lizette asked "hear that"

Renesmee concentrated and she could hear the ripping of flesh as the mother wolf ate the Cougar meat. "That's why you never found any trace of me Edward" Lizette called out_  
_

"Now its your turn Renesmee... what does your nose tell you...?"

"That my father is twenty feet straight above us" Said Renesmee

"He cares for you very much" Lizette told Renesmee

Pointing to the deep woods Lizette asked Renesmee "can you smell the bear 300 yards that way..." Pointing to her left, "I found it when I was homing in on my cougar" Leaning in Lizette whispered something to Renesmee just before she was off chasing down her meal.

Edward dropped down from the tree tops giving Lizette that I don't know if I trust you look asking "What did you tell my daughter?"

"Simple" Lizette "I told her how to take down a bear, without riding it like a bronco... hunt like a Smilodon!"

He has seen exactly what she meant in her mind, he saw the way Smilodon would wrestle it's pray to the ground before going for the bite to the throat

Edward smiled at Lizette as she asked "Seeing the time I hunted Smilodon"

"Didn't mean to pry" Edward told Lizette.

"Yes... you did Edward" said Lizette. Giving him a sideways glace Lizette told him, "You only saw that because I let you..."

Pausing in silence Lizette told Edward. "To answer your question Edward... I drink both human and animal blood... you are my hosts so I follow house rules"


	9. Aro's Justification & The Party

Midnight in the city of Volterra in province of Tuscany in Italy. Aro awaited Jane's return with his prize Renesmee Cullen, this isn't the first time he has tried to procure Renesmee only the most recent. Broken out of his musings by Jane's entrance to the underground vault/courtroom Aro asked Jane "Where is my prize..., where is Renesmee Cullen..."

Looking at Aro Jane's sullen look told Aro he would be disappointed on Jane stated fearfully"I-I was prevented from taking her"

For the first time Aro heard fear in Jane's voice as he replied "By whom... Show me, my dear one ..."

Jane placed her hands in Aro's and he then saw Lizette and what she had done, suddenly the memory changed taking on a life of its own Lizette turned to face Aro Stating "Your day of judgment is coming Aro, for you and all the Volturi..."

That got Aro's Attention!

"She could ruin all my plans," Aro stated. Aro felt a feint sign of recognition not wanting to admit to himself who she is.

"Master...!" Jane asked, "Who is the woman...?"

"Someone I thought long dead Jane..." Looking at Jane, Aro stated "Head of the Council of Nobles..."

Grinning Jane said, "There may be hope master," Jane stated taking a step forward saying "I stopped at the cottage home of Renesmee Cullen as I left"

"Oh" Said Aro "What did you find?"

"She has written a detailed account of the Cullen family what the Humans call a Family tree"

Smiling at her news Aro said, "I call it justification"

Although Aro's thoughts were panicked, something unusual for a vampire of his age roughly 3000 Aro was taking great delight from the fact that he had everything he needed to take what he wanted. Aro was a patient person after all, but when he wanted something or someone, he usually got what he wanted and he wanted Renesmee.

"Jane" Said Aro as he mused about all the possibilities "Prepare the guard we will be traveling to Forks in Washington State."

"Yes Master" Jane said with a grin, thoroughly pleased with herself. She knew that the document in question did not reveal anything she just did not care. Jane had been embarrassed publicly and wanted revenge on both Renesmee Cullen and whoever that woman was.

Meanwhile back in forks it was 7:00 P.M. Renesmee's graduation was just getting started as Bella commented to Alice "How do you always manage to outdo yourself?"

Gesturing with her hands to Lizette Alice stated "This time I had help"

Lizette replied, "I was following your vision Alice!" Of course, the fact that Lizette had spent time in French Morocco didn't hurt either She was able to give it that authentic look.

The theme of the party was the movie Casablanca one of Jake's, and Renesmee's collative favorite movies. The interior of the house was decorated to look like Rick's Café Americia from the movie Casablanca complete with a piano playing musician courtesy of Edward.

Lizette departed from her usual Jeans and Jersey and she was dressed in a chic yet elegant blue dress, she didn't play it up as much as she could have choosing instead to let the guest of honor Renesmee Cullen shine

The guest of honor stood at the head of the stairs dressed in a simple white dress, and thanks to Alice's fashion sense, Renesmee looked the picture of Ilsa Lund, and Jake looked the picture of Rick Blaine in his black pants and white tuxedo jacket and bow tie.

Descending the stairs Renesmee's floor length white satin dress circa 1938 moved with her and accentuated her body in all the right places. The dress had the desired effect every eye in the room was on Nessie. The look on Jake's face said, "Who are you and what have you don't with my Nessie."

Descending the stairs, she walked right into Jakes waiting arms as they began to dance the night away

It didn't escape Lizette's notice that Carlisle Cullen was staring at her all night as the party winded down Lizette drifted over to Carlisle asking him, "Putting the pieces together are we?" As her body swayed to the music she looked at him, it also didn't escape Lizette's notice that Carlisle Cullen had been staring at her for most of the party. "Carlisle" Lizette asked, "Just who do you think I am"

"You look like a portrait of a vampire I saw in Volterra when I stayed with the Aro" Carlisle commented.

Lizette of course knew the painting Carlisle was speaking she sat for Leonardo da Vinci himself in the year 1482 at Aro's request "I never did like that portrait" Lizette stated. "Aro was the one that wanted the painting... he was courting me at the time" She said.

Lizette said "Let's not discuss this tonight... Taking another sip she said "there will be time enough for answers come daylight..."

As the night progressed and the festivities went into high gear, Lizette made her way to Edwards's side telling him "Not to alarm you... one of my coven will be arriving soon, she is an advanced guard for the entire coven her name is Marianna"

Alice Came running over saying "someone is coming"

Lizette told Alice "Her name is Marianna she is part of my coven..."

15 minutes later Marianna walks in the front door, Alice took one look at her and said, "Your... you're the one from my vision... the woman who joined the Volturi council"

Lizette pondered Alices statement before commenting "An interesting notion Alice!"

Marianna turned to Edward telling him "Our Coven is unique... in one respect "It's women only" the legend of the Amazon's was based on our coven."


	10. The Truth Revialed

The following morning Eleazar Denali was studying Lizette from a distance beside him stood his wife Carmen and her sister Tanya. Tanya asked Eleazar "What is it"

Gazing toward Lizette, Eleazar stated "She wields the one element every Vampire fears Tanya" "Fire" Carmen said "you mean the illusion of fire... surly" "No" Eleazar said "I mean the actual Element of fire"

Both Carman and Tanya looked at Lizette fearfully as she walked toward them not quite sure what to make of her. The closer Lizette got to the three of them the more Eleazar sensed her extreme age. He also had a feeling that even though they never met face to face like Carlisle Cullen he had an overwhelming feeling he knew who she was.

Marianna watched the exchange from a safe distance ready to act should the need arise

Lizette looked at Eleazar saying "Shame on you Eleazar... telling my secret." She held up her hand as fire danced on her palm of her hand then moved to her fingertips. In the blink of an eye Lizette snuffed out the flame telling them, "unlike little Zhane if I burn you... you really burn"

"All true" Said Lizette "As I said I wanted to meet you beloved Granddaughter Carlisle ... I heard rumors of the singer's child born to a Cullen... Looking up at the blue sky Lizette stated,

Marianna looked at Carlisle and said "Aro has corrupted Lizette's teaching to suit his own ends"

"All true" Lizette stated "He was meant to protect all Vampires and mankind... to guide them both" Looking out and into the deep forest Lizette told them "I have been their guardian since the birth of mankind itself"

* * *

Two hours later Edward Cullen and Lizette sat discussing what was to be done, when Edward commented, "Jane... she is guilty of treason and betrayal," "Care to explain" Lizette stated. "Bree Tanner" Edward commented, "One of the newborn Vampires sent me a message telepathically just before Jane had her killed"

"I see" Lizette told him "It will make calling witnesses difficult... I will need to call Zhane herself" Looking at the fear in Renesmee's eyes said "Aro can't defeat me little one" Even Edward was caught off guard by that comment asking Lizette "Care to explain" "Edward" Lizette told both the Cullens and Denali covens "I am the oldest living Vamire, as I told you I was born during the Pleistocene Era"

"You mean made don't you?" Asked Tanya.

"No young one I mean born... I am 10,500 years of age"

Looking at Jake and Renesmee together Lizette told him, "I have grown quite fond of your daughter... Edward Cullen" She watches the two of them as her body mold to his as Renesmee leans back into Jake using him as a chair sitting in his lap.

"Aro will be here soon" Lizette told Edward "You were right of course he does see her school project as a threat..." I an effort to aleve his fear she said "Not to worry I have examined it... It's harmless"

"Though is is missing one name" Lizette told him as she paused in thought "The year was 1663 back then you took a meal when you could find it, a hunter found the group I was staying with"

Lizette's story sparked a memory in Carlisle's mind.

Lizette noticed his recollection as she continued her tail "I would never leave one I created behind..." Looking right at Carlisle Cullen she said "When I was able to come back you were gone"

Smiling Lizette told Renesmee "I am your grandfathers maker... I will protect my sire and his family"

Crossing the yard in the blink of an eye Lizette said"Oh... Yes Than stand boy... time to prove" Lizette thought to herself _As much as I hate these type of displays of power... he needs to understand...!_

Jake's stated veahimitly "I can protect her"

Jake hated being called boy, he lifted Renesmee from his lap squaring off against Lizette.

Lizette just stood there not moving, not blinking telling Jake "When ever your ready" Jake took the offense but before he took a single step Lizette slipped behind Jake giving him a soft kiss on the neck Jake could feel her soft lips pulling away from his neck as Lizette's hot breath lingered there on his neck she told him softly whispering in his ear."That would have been the bite that ripped you're throat out Mr Black" Jake turned slightly crimson.

Rounding on Jake Lizette told him "Your tribe may know allot about vampires... but you don't know as much as you think"

Lizette told Renesmee "I'm not trying to steal him... just making a point" With a sly grin on her face Lizette said "Besides... it would be as the humans say... robbing the cradle."

For reasons known only to Jake he took offence to that remark saying "Hey.. wait a minute I am plenty old enough"

Chuckling Lizette said "Zhacob Black I am 10,000 years old"

Turning her attention back to Carlisle, Lizette stated "If you wish... we can create that bond now... all you need do is drink my blood Carlisle"


	11. Aro's Day of judgement

2 Days later on the field where they met 18 years ago across from the Cullen's is a sea of Black hooded figures the one standing off to themselves is Aro who has come to collect his prize Renesmee Cullen.

"Renesmee" Aro said, "You have broken the pact... never reveal our existence" Gesturing with his hands Aro said, "You are to come with me now to be judged"

A woman's voice rang out and said, "I have examined the so-called evidence of a crime Aro... I see no crime at all"

"Who are you... to question me?" Aro stated indignantly

A woman dressed in a black silk cloak stepped out from the trees with the hood draped over her head she stood beside the Cullen's and the Denali's and said, "I told you Aro your day of judgment was coming... now it is here"

Lowering her hood the woman said "You know full well I am first seat on the council I order you and the Volturi to leave the Cullen's and the Denali's alone... you are to stop all attempts trying to collect Renesmee Cullen." Moving forward Lizette looked like she was floating on air as she stopped mid field between her new friends the Cullen's and the Volturi and said in a wispy and haunting voice; "Zhane it has come to my attention you allowed Victoria to create an army of vampires... at least one of whom was an immortal child"

Looking at Jane square in the eye Lizette stated "You stand accused of betrayal and treason... how do you plead"

Jane turned to Aro terrified that her hand in events became-known saying "Master"

No one moved leveling her gaze on her sire Aro Lizette stated, "So that's how it is Aro... one set of rules for everyone else... " Lizette started moving forward as she spoke "another set of rules for the Volturi!"

"I am afraid Aro can't help you this time... Zhane" Lizette told her "You will submit yourself to me for questioning... now"

Reading his face Lizette turned back to Jane stating, "Aro knew nothing of your actions Jane that does create a problem as your maker he stands responsible for them."

Moments later not wanting to lose his sister, Alec tried to go on the offensive and save Jane when his cloak suddenly caught fire quickly spreading the length of the cloak itself Lizette started the blaze with nothing more than a sideways glance saying, "I hope I have made my point..."

The entire complement of Volturi watched in horror, as Alec's cloak with him in it burned away to nothing, until the only thing left of the boy was ash. They were ready to fight the Cullen's but how to you fight a vampire who can reduce you to a cinder with a thought.

"Jane" Lizette Said "You act like you have a choice in the matter" Slowly Jane's body took on a mind of its own, she tries to fight it but her legs move forward all on their own until they were both face to face. "Jane" Lizette asked with a smile, "Did you do these things"

"No" Jane said though the strain

"Liar" Lizette spat back

"Jane" Lizette asked once more "Did you do these things" Lizette's hand burst into flames the flames danced around her hand but did not burn it, she held the ball of flame in the palm of her hand saying, "Tell me the truth or suffer the same fate as your brother."

"Because of the nature of the accusation, I will suffer the same fate no matter what I say" Jane said

"True" said Lizette moving her hand holding the fire close to Jane's face she said, "Tell the truth it will be a quick death"

Lizette held her hand so close to Jane's face she could feel the heat on her cold skin, her eyes widened in terror as she looked at the fireball held mere centimeters from her face. "I control the fire Jane... for now." Holding the fire in her hand Lizette stated, "It would be a shame if you were accidentally burned."

"No... Stop" Jane said as she knelt on the ground "I did all the things I stand accused of... just keep that fire away from me"

In a willowy voice, Lizette said, "This is what it has come to... the so-called keepers of the law don't keep the law themselves..."

At that statement, 12 more figures stepped forward all dressed in vestments exactly like Lizette**'**s cloak.

Stepping forward Marcus asked, "What is the meaning of this!"

"Aro never told you about us Marcus did he...!" Lizette asked. "We are the first ruling counsel..." Lizette handed Jane off to one of the other cloaked figures telling Marcus "We were founded 10 millennia ago... take this one" Pointing to Jane"

The cloaked figures took Jane off into the trees to be confined and have sentence carried out.

Most gifted vampires have only one gift. Lizette was unique among all vampire kind she had lived long enough to develop half a dozen known gifts. "The older the Vampire gets the more gifts they have, and can use." That is why she truly lives in the shadows, not even the Volturi knew of her existence in fact Aro thought she was long dead. Along with her ability to channel fire she can sense absolute truth, and can compel a person "Human or Vampire" to tell the truth all she need do is gaze into your eyes.

Looking at Marcus Lizette asked him, "Would you like to know the depth of his transgressions against you?"

"Aro" Marcus said, "What transgressions does she mean?"

"Some time before Aro founded the Volturi Aro courted me tried to make me his immortal bride" Looking at Marcus, Lizette told him "I can sense truth and compel anyone including a vampire to tell the truth age in not a factor."

Aro became truly terrified at her declaration he knew should she ask it he would have no choice but to tell Marcus saying, "Lizette..., please.., leave me with some dignity..., He would leave the Volturi"


	12. Truth

The following morning Eleazar Denali was studying Lizette from a distance beside him stood his wife Carmen and her sister Tanya. Tanya asked Eleazar "What is it"

Gazing toward Lizette, Eleazar stated "She wields the one element every Vampire fears Tanya" "Fire" Carmen said "you mean the illusion of fire... surly" "No" Eleazar said "I mean the actual Element of fire"

Both Carman and Tanya looked at Lizette fearfully as she walked toward them not quite sure what to make of her. The closer Lizette got to the three of them the more Eleazar sensed her extreme age. He also had a feeling that even though they never met face to face like Carlisle Cullen he had an overwhelming feeling he knew who she was.

Marianna watched the exchange from a safe distance ready to act should the need arise

Lizette looked at Eleazar saying "Shame on you Eleazar... telling my secret." She held up her hand as fire danced on her palm of her hand then moved to her fingertips. In the blink of an eye Lizette snuffed out the flame telling them, "unlike little Zhane if I burn you... you really burn"

"All true" Said Lizette "As I said I wanted to meet you beloved Granddaughter Carlisle ... I heard rumors of the singer's child born to a Cullen... Looking up at the blue sky Lizette stated,

Marianna looked at Carlisle and said "Aro has corrupted Lizette's teaching to suit his own ends"

"All true" Lizette stated "He was meant to protect all Vampires and mankind... to guide them both" Looking out and into the deep forest Lizette told them "I have been their guardian since the birth of mankind itself"

* * *

Two hours later Edward Cullen and Lizette sat discussing what was to be done, when Edward commented, "Jane... she is guilty of treason and betrayal," "Care to explain" Lizette stated. "Bree Tanner" Edward commented, "One of the newborn Vampires sent me a message telepathically just before Jane had her killed"

"I see" Lizette told him "It will make calling witnesses difficult... I will need to call Zhane herself" Looking at the fear in Renesmee's eyes said "Aro can't defeat me little one" Even Edward was caught off guard by that comment asking Lizette "Care to explain" "Edward" Lizette told both the Cullens and Denali covens "I am the oldest living Vamire, as I told you I was born during the Pleistocene Era"

"You mean made don't you?" Asked Tanya.

"No young one I mean born... I am 10,500 years of age"

Looking at Jake and Renesmee together Lizette told him, "I have grown quite fond of your daughter... Edward Cullen" She watches the two of them as her body mold to his as Renesmee leans back into Jake using him as a chair sitting in his lap.

"Aro will be here soon" Lizette told Edward "You were right of course he does see her school project as a threat..." I an effort to aleve his fear she said "Not to worry I have examined it... It's harmless"

"Though is is missing one name" Lizette told him as she paused in thought "The year was 1663 back then I was in England and you took a meal when you could find it, a hunter found the group I was staying with"

Lizette's story sparked a memory in Carlisle's mind.

Lizette noticed his recollection as she continued her tail "I would never leave one I created behind..." Looking right at Carlisle Cullen she said "When I was able to come back you were gone"

Smiling Lizette told Renesmee "I am your grandfathers maker... I will protect my sire and his family to my last drop"

Crossing the yard in the blink of an eye Lizette said"Oh... Yes Than stand boy... time to prove" Lizette thought to herself _As much as I hate these type of displays of power... he needs to understand...!_

Jake's stated vehemently "I can protect her"

Jake hated being called boy, he lifted Renesmee from his lap squaring off against Lizette.

Lizette just stood there not moving, not blinking telling Jake "When ever your ready" Jake took the offense but before he took a single step Lizette slipped behind Jake giving him a soft kiss on the neck Jake could feel her soft lips pulling away from his neck as Lizette's hot breath lingered there on his neck she told him softly whispering in his ear."That would have been the bite that ripped you're throat out Mr Black" Jake turned slightly crimson.

Rounding on Jake Lizette told him "Your tribe may know allot about vampires... but you don't know as much as you think"

Lizette told Renesmee "I'm not trying to steal him... just making a point" With a sly grin on her face Lizette said "Besides... it would be as the humans say... robbing the cradle."

For reasons known only to Jake he took offence to that remark saying "Hey.. wait a minute I am plenty old enough"

Chuckling Lizette said "Zhacob Black I am 10,000 years old"

Turning her attention back to Carlisle, Lizette stated "If you wish... we can create that bond now... all you need do is drink my blood Carlisle"


	13. A budding romance

Holding Aro's chard heart in her hand Lizette gazed at it asking Marcus, "Are there any rules stating a woman could not serve?"

In a hauntingly wisp of a voice Marcus stated, "It has never been so... though I know of no such rule"

"Marianna" Discarding the mound chard flesh that was Aro's heart Lizette said "Come here Marianna" In a blur of motion the black cloaked figure appeared at Lizette's side, "Marianna" Lizette said one more "You are to serve as my representative here..., and act as Judge when and if the need arises!"

"Yes Mistrsess" Marianna said. Moving forward by two steps she stood across from Lizette lowering her hood Marcus sees Marianna for the first time. Standing 5' 11" tall with long flowing red hair Marianna could have been a model, she was positively stunning as she said "The last time I was in Tuscany it was 3988 BC at the birth of Zeus"

Marcus stood there taking in Marianna's beauty at leignth not sure what to make of her yet enamored with her at the same time

Seeing the desire on his face Marianna smiles at Marcus stating, "I have no mate Marcus"

Holding out his hand in a welcoming gesture Marcus stated, "Come my dear… We have much to discuss."


End file.
